


Four Seats

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lannister.Stark.Greyjoy.Targaryen.The Great Houses of Westeros find themselves at War once more in the Wake of The War of the Five Kings as a common enemy threatens their existence.





	Four Seats

JON

"Have you ever been to Dragonstone....King Snow"

She said it mockingly. Snow. It never had bothered him before but somehow when a Queen called him Snow it was a grave insult not to him but to the North.

He had always wished for his Lord Father's name but in the last few months even more so.

"No. Your Grace." He said. 

He would respect the Dragon Queen even if she did not show him the same courtesy.

"This is my Family's Seat." She said it as though she had never left, Jon thought. She has been in Westeros but a fortnight and she means to lecture him on the history of the Targaryens he supposed. He was not incorrect.

"It has been since before the Doom of Valyria. The isle of Dragonstone was settled two centuries before the Doom by Valyrians who defeated local lords of the narrow sea. When the maiden Daenys Targaryen had visions of the Doom, her father Aenar relocated the Targaryens, their five dragons, and all their wealth from the Valyrian peninsula to Dragonstone. It is here we built the Castle of Dragonstone. The castle was built using by the fire and socercy of the Valyrians to shape the stones."

Jon looked about the castle now. Dark and grim. Stannis had told him of Dragonstone when he was still Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Robert Baratheon had given his brother Stannis the seat although he never wanted it. Jon could see why.

"Yes, Your Grace. I learned of Dragonstone and the Targaryens when I was but a boy at Winterfell, from our Maester."

She cut her eyes at him now.

"We learned of all the Great Houses of Westeros."

He met her eyes.

She had the look of the Targaryens. Silver Hair and haunting violet eyes that met his own.

"My advisor Tyrion Lannister has told me you grew up in the company of the Trueborn Starks in Winterfell. That you were a Bastard of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and friend and ally to the Usurper Robert Baratheon."

Jon took a heavy breath. He had not come here for this.

"Yes. My brothers Robb, Rickon, and Bran all dead. And my sisters Arya and Sansa. Sansa is the only sister that remains to me now."

Daenearys looked down when he mentioned his dead siblings. War had lost her her only two brothers as well. 

"Your Grace. I do not wish to talk of my Lord Father or the Past or fight you or your Army, I come here to offer myself as an ally."

Jon saw the Dragon Queen raise her eyebrow bidding him to continue.

"When I was in the Night's Watch I saw an Army of Undead, and if we do not stand against them it will not matter who's skeleton sits upon the Iron Throne."

Daenearys smiled. 

Yes. The White Walkers. I have heard the tales of the Undead. Horseman of bones and ice with eyes of blue that come in the blanket of the cold to feast upon the living...am I right? You have seen these Undead Wights you would have me believe? Should I march my Army to the cold vast North now? 

Jon meant to speak as he could see she thought him mad. His warning had come off as a tale from a story book meant to scare young lads before their bedtimes.

"It seems to me that the Armies of the North would be waiting for me there and I should not believe that I would like to walk into your Northmen trap."

Jon shook his head. "You must listen to me. I do not care to go to War. I do not fight for the North. I fight..."

He stood and approached her.

"I fight for the living." he said.

"I will bend the knee to you and surrender the North if you come to the aid of Westeros. Your own Kingdom, against the Night King and his Army of Undead."

He was standing before her now. Looking into her violet eyes and she into his. 

"You have my word."

 

She turned her back to him and walked about the table that was before them in this chamber. The Chamber of the Painted Table it was called. It was a large table shaped into the landscape of Winterfell and had been built by Aegon the Conqueror himself. The location of Dragonstone on the table was elevated and a large chair was placed on the location so that whoever sat on the chair had the entirety of Westeros within his view. It was said that it was this chair where Aegon I had planned to conquer Westeros. 

Jon watched as Daenearys sat in the seat. He supposed that the Dragon Queen liked to think of herself as Aegon I. Coming to Westeros with an Army and three dragons and planning to take the realm once more for the Targaryens. 

 

"Well, King Jon." 

She was looking to the North now. 

"Bring me proof of these Wight Walkers and I honor your request and become your ally."

Jon looked up at her.

"You have my word" she said mockingly but Jon did not care. He would get her her proof.


End file.
